Pretear in Tokyo
by himeno14
Summary: the Knights decide to go to Tokyo to find new KNights because they all want Himeno to be their pretear. hayate and himeno uncover hidden feelings as they all live in Tokyo together
1. Chapter 1

_My name is Himeno Awayuki._

_It's been two years since we've defeated Fenril and got Takako back._

_I am living with my parents._

_The Leafe Knights are still around._

"MIYUNE!" I screamed, running through the huge mansion looking fro my very evil stepsister Miyune. I rounded a corner and froze abruptly, looking down and seeing a silver string stretched tightly across the hallway.

"Yes, Himeno?" she cooed, stepping out from nowhere and appearing before me as if taunting me to step through the string.

"Don't act so innocent. You're the one that put that honey in my pillow!" I yelled, remembering the harsh trick of honey in my pillow the previous night.

"How do you know that?" she tried to ask innocently, but guilt pierced her voice.

"I don't have time to mess around with you." I said after a huge breath of annoyance.

"Oh, Himeno?" I turned around from walking the opposite direction and she continued, "Hayate called. He said he had something important to tell-" before she could finish, I was gone. _'What could he want! Oh no, did something happen!' _I thought as I raced out of the house and into the huge garden.

I stopped and caught my breath as I neared a large windpipe statue and sat down on a bench near it. "Are you there?" I asked to the wind as it brushed up against me. The wind rattled the pipes and suddenly Hayate appeared. His long navy blue hair down and blowing along with his knee-length tan coat.

"Hey, how's it going?" he asked, sitting down beside me.

"That's not what you were going to ask me was it?" he shook his head and looked beyond the statue where the entrance to Leafania. Where him and the other 6 Leafe Knights lived.

"Himeno? We might be going soon…"

"You mean leaving!" I said standing up and looking him straight in the face.

"Yeah, Goh and Kei say it'll be mainland Japan." I was stunned. Speechless at the news of them all leaving me. I had lost some of my powers as Pretear, like giving Leafe, but I could still prêt and fight whatever evil might come up.

"But Hayate-"

"Himeno, will you come with us?" he blurted out before I could finish. He blushed slightly and continued, "Goh and Kei said it would be okay. We'd take care of you and all. Shin and Hajime and Mannen really would like you to as well. Shin especially has been acting more and more like a growing toddler. Mannen and Hajime are almost 12 and they think they're the boss and-"

"Hayate? Do you want me to go?" I asked, sitting back down closer to him and never taking my eyes off his face. His ears turned red and he nodded slowly. I was shocked and happy at the same time. Going off on my own on my eighteenth birthday that was in two weeks with the Leafe Knights. And Hayate…he wants me to come with him. "I'll ask." I said, causing his eyes to light up and turn to me.

"Thanks Himeno. It'll be awesome with you there." He said with a smile. I smiled back and stood up.

"Speaking of Mannen and Hajime…where are they?" I asked as he stood up and shrugged.

"Either bossing Shin around or hanging around Kei and Goh. But either way they're somewhere near Tokyo now."

"Oh…" I said looking at the ground and crossing my hands behind my back. "So they're looking for somewhere to stay?" I asked, looking back into his dazzling navy blue eyes. He closed them and shook his head.

"Just a cover-up job. We can get to Leafania from wherever we are at. Stay there, too-"

"Hayate how old are you?" I asked, then looking down embarrassed at how I interrupted him. He was caught a little off guard and pointed to himself confused.

"Me? Oh-I'm 21. Why?"

"So you were only 18 when we met?" I asked, tilting my head innocently as I stared at him. He nodded and raised an eyebrow at my actions.

"I'll ask again. Why?" I shrugged and took a step closer to him casually.

"Just wondering. You know I'm gonna have to tell my dad you're too old for me to get him to let me go." I teased, throwing him a wink. He laughed a little and sighed as the wind picked up. He looked up and closed his eyes, letting the wind pick up his long coat and hair and send it flying. I stood by his side in a second and looked up amazed at how good the wind felt. I quickly got on my toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"What-!"

"I'll see you later Hayate!" I said with a smile as I ran back towards my huge house. Hayate blushed as I got farther away and felt his cheek where I'd just kissed him.

"HAJIME!" Hayate turned around to see Mannen, Hajime, and Goh fall out of nearby trees and try to hide. Hayate glared at them in anger and clenched his fists.

"Goh!" he yelled, startling the oldest knight from behind a tree and out into the open. "What are you guys doing!" he demanded, briskly walking over to Goh and grabbing Mannen and Hajime from their nearby hiding places.

"H-Hayate. We-we were just…leaving!" Goh said with a smile a disappeared with the two younger knights behind him.

"I don't believe it…" Hayate said uneasily as he looked up at the clear blue sky. "I wonder how long they were spying on us…?" he said then blushed and disappeared behind them, knowing how long they were there and what they saw.

I ran as fast and as hard as I ever could. My mind was racing with questions and emotions I couldn't control. I ran to the doorway of my huge house and collapsed on the floor out of breath. Should I be happy they want me to come with them? Excited about if dad says yes? Embarrassed that I just gave Hayate a kiss on the cheek? Happy that Miyune didn't see me kissing the one I think I love and then teasing me about it later? I sighed heavily and stood back up, making my way to my dad's art studio where him and my stepmother were.

"Wha-!" my dad blurted, standing up from his chair so fast it fell backwards on the floor. My stepmother just stared at me gaping that I'd consider that even. I rolled my eyes slightly and told the whole situation over again.

"Can I please go? Goh and Kei swore they'd protect me and Hajime and Mannen really want me to come, too. Shin is really missing having me around more often and Hayate…wants me to come too." I said, taking a breath in after saying it all in one breath. My dad stared at me blankly for a minute and then picked his chair up.

"Maybe…but Himeno?"

"What about school?" my step mom, Natsue, asked as she straitened out her already straight dress skirt.

"It's summer vacation. I'll come back for college next year." I stated as my dad looked at me.

"Himeno? There isn't anything…serious…going on between you and Hayate is there?" dad asked, raising an eyebrow at me. Natsue gave him an appalled expression and then turned to me to find my ears turning almost as pink as my mop of hair.

"No-dad! Of course not! We're just friends like I am with Kei and Sasame and Goh and everyone. Can I plllllease go?" I said, sounding childish with my pleading. My dad sighed and sat back down.

"It's okay with me I guess. After all you aren't a little baby still." He said, and then gave Natsue a comforting smile. She still looked worried, but not as much.

"When will you be departing, Himeno?" she asked, trying to hide the flatness in her voice. I jumped up in joy and then settled myself to answer the question.

"I think 1 to 2 weeks-"

"We will be leaving in 2 and a half weeks." said Hayate, appearing beside me and causing Natsue to practically (ladylike) jump off the ground in fright. I shut my eyes tight and pinched myself to keep from acting afraid of his sudden appearance.

"Good, that gives us plenty of time!" my dad said happily, flipping the lid of his laptop back up and drawing his attention back to the screen. Hayate and I exchanged nervous glances as Natsue put her long slim creamy hand on his shoulder like a spider. He blushed a little and shot me a glance out of the corner of his eye. I nodded uneasily and hurried out of the room with Hayate right behind me.

"Man….YES!" I yelled happily, skipping down the hall and waving to a gardener outside. Hayate actually smiled, taking my shock, and walked faster down the hall to catch up with me.

"It's great that you're coming, Himeno. Everyone will be so happy…" he trailed off and stopped as we walked upstairs to my room. "Himeno? How do I put this…" he stopped and turned away from me, his ears turning slightly pink. "…Goh, Mannen, and Hajime saw us earlier." He stated, running his finger up the railing as he walked up the stairs next to me. I stopped at the top of the stairs.

"What! I thought you said they were in Tokyo with Kei?" I asked, walking again as he came to my side and nearing my door. "I'm sorry Hayate…" I said sadly, realizing where this was going. "They saw me…didn't they?" I asked, reaching closer to my door.

"Himeno-"

"I wouldn't have done it if I knew they were there!" I said suddenly as I grasped my doorknob. He looked at me and his face turned sad and upset with himself for bringing it up. I stepped into my room and tried to make it to my bed without collapsing. He came in behind me and then shut the door as wind from my open balcony filled the room.

"Himeno, I didn't say anything about tha-"

"Why do you want me to go anyways!" I demanded, turning my back to him and hugging my shoulders. I shivered as a cold wind blew in and was almost pushing me to him. I almost jumped as his hand quickly landed on my shoulder.

"Himeno, we wanted you to come because we all love you Himeno. I do too, Tulip Head." He said, turning me around to him. I laughed a little as he said my old nickname and looked away to keep me from falling, no spiraling into his perfect blue eyes and smile.

"Why! You're looking for a new Pretear aren't you!" I demanded, freezing cold as another wind came in as his hand tilted my head up so that my eyes locked right into his. I was trapped.

"No, just new Leafe Knights. We've decided we would all like you as our Pretear forever. The new recruits can find their own…not saying she'll be as good as you." He said with a wink and then took one step closer to me that I didn't know was there. "Also…Himeno? You told your dad there was nothing between us? Himeno, I want there to be something. Something possibly stronger than the feeling I felt when we defeated Fenril two years ago when I woke you up." I was frozen with shock…but of happiness in a way as well.

"But Hayate…is it okay to do this if we're going away? I mean…" I said, but trailed off as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's go see everyone and tell them the news, okay? Don't worry yourself about anything Himeno. Or…you could always stay here with your lovebird parents and Miyune…" he said with a grin. I shuddered at that thought since Mawata had gone to summer school.

"How much Leafe does it take to keep three Knights out of trouble…" Kei said with a sigh, tapping his foot to three very smug Leafe Knights.

"What do you mean Kei?" Hayate asked sternly, appearing with me at the entrance to Leafania. Goh, Mannen, and Hajime ran over to me hugging me and Goh picked me up in happiness for not seeing me or I for him for months. He quickly froze and put me down gently as he took a look at the now angry Hayate.

"Say, Himeno are you coming with us!" Hajime asked excitedly.

"Yes, I will. And how are you two doing?" I asked, slightly kneeling down to be at the two Knight's level.

"So you're really coming with us to Tokyo to find new Leafe Knights!" Mannen said, his hoarse deeper voice hardly able to recognize as he got older. I nodded and rubbed the top of his white-haired head.

"How have you been, Himeno?" Kei asked, being the responsible mature one. I stood up and gave him a small friendly hug.

"I've been great, thank you Kei. You seem to have your hands full…" I said with a small laugh. I looked around the room and looked confused up at Hayate. He returned me the glance and we both looked at Kei.

"Where's Sasame? Isn't he supposed to be here helping?" Hayate asked before I could. Kei lit up and then shrugged.

"Yes, he is. But he's been off with Takako a lot in the past two years and we hardly ever see him." Kei stated, fixing his gloves.

"Is he even coming?" Hajime asked, almost in disgust. He looked up at the older Knights.

"I think so…" Goh said, scratching his head in thought. I looked up and sighed slightly.

"I hope so. He needs a break with all that's happened to him. How would you like to die protecting an evil form of the one you loved the most?" I asked, trying not to keep eye contact with Hayate.

"You have a point Himeno. Takako is really happy now…but…when we first helped her she was quite depressed at the thought of you dying to save _everyone_." Kei said, causing me to look up into Hayate's trancing blue eyes.

"So…we'll see you later than?" Goh asked, breaking me from Hayate's eyes. I nodded.

"Why, are you leaving now?" Goh nodded sadly and jerked his head over to Mannen who was tapping his foot and pointing at his watch to Goh.

"Pest control." He whispered to me as he passed. Him and Mannen disappeared in a second and Hajime ran after them. Kei looked uncomfortably at Hayate and I and then sighed.

"I should probably go, too. Got to find a cover-job…" he said, grinning at the end a little and then disappearing with Shin. Hayate raised an amused eyebrow and then sighed.

"He already has one…" he said with a smile. I looked up at him and returned it as we walked back to my world.

"WHAT!" I froze, hearing Miyune's shrill voice and pushed Hayate away as I opened the door to my dad's studio.

"Hey!" he said, gaining his balance and getting right behind me.

"Hayate go! This might get ugly…I think Miyune's found out about us going to Tokyo…" I said quietly as I peeked in the door at the screaming Miyune with Natsue trying to calm her. Hayate whistled and patted me on the shoulder.

"Good luck." And he was off. Only I remained to face Miyune.

"Hello everyone." I said cheerfully, stepping in on the yelling like I didn't know what was going on. Miyune's eyes went directly to me and turned away in disgust.

"So you're going off on some trip to TOKYO with SEVEN MEN!" she demanded, running over and sticking her flushed red face into mine. She was red with rage, I could tell.

"Well…actually only three. One's immature…" I thought of Goh for a minute. He was one of the older ones but he was sort of immature… "then Hajime and Mannen are like 11 and Shin is barely 5…then Kei and Hayate are only worried about finding Knights and Sasame is doing the same so I don't have to worry." I said, smiling uneasily and then smirking to her for getting a good excuse in front of my dad. Why was I talking about Goh being immature? I've honestly got no place to talk on that matter.

"Himeno are you mad! Going to Tokyo…" Miyune said out loud and then whispered, "with four HOT men." "…with 7 men still Himeno. I'm surprised at you." She cooed as I gave her a nasty look for calling Hayate, Goh, Sasame, and Kei hot. I mean I'm not calling them ugly-especially NOT Hayate- but still she was overreacting a bit. Goh and Kei are the only ones who are 'free' at the moment single-wise and she had no right to talk about them like that just because she thinks they're hot. I mean, inside counts too. Also, that's DEFINITELY not why I'm going!

"No I'm not and I don't care if you're jealous because I'm going on Pretear business only! I'm not going because I want to be in the company of 7 people of the opposite GENDER!" I said hastily, trying to say it all in one breath. I let out a long one and grinned as Miyune's jaw dropped.

"You…" Miyune demanded, storming out of the room with steam pouring out of her ears.

"Good day, mother, father." I said with a small bow and left the room. My dad was fanning himself and Natsue rolled her eyes at both her daughter and me.

As soon as I stepped out, I let out a HUGE breath. I don't think I've ever let out one bigger.

"It was that bad, huh?" I froze and then smiled.

"Hey, Sasame!" I said cheerfully, turning to see the Sound Knight. He smiled back and motioned to outside.

"Would you sit down for a minute, Himeno?" he asked, I nodded and followed him outside.

"What's the matter?" I asked as we sat down. He looked nervous and itchy.

"Himeno? You know how the Knights are all going to Tokyo?"

"Yes, and I'm going too." I said, trying to make whatever he was going to say easier for him.

"That's great. I'm not though…" he said, his voice trailing off as he watched the water fall down the pond.

"Why not?"

"I have to stay with Takako…we're…" Sasame started, but it was as if something was keeping him from finishing.

"It's okay Sasame, breathe…" I said calmly as he put his head in his hands. He nodded and sat up, running his gloved hand through his white hair.

"Takako is really sad. She wants me to be with her all the time for the 16 years I messed up with her. I would have her come too I guess…but she's…sick." He said, searching for the right word at the end.

"Oh, that's too bad. Tell her to get well soon, then, okay?" I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, as if he wasn't done yet.

"I'm going into town. I need to be alone for a little bit with all that's been going on." I said, my ears turning slightly pink remembering Hayate. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm sure, I'll see you later Himeno, okay?" he said as I started to walk away. "And Himeno? Thank you!" he said, slightly louder so I'd hear him. I waved and threw him a small smile over my shoulder as I neared the get out of the house grounds.

"Ahhh…" I breathed, refreshed as I stretched my arms. I stepped out of the gate and locked it behind me. I walked down the street and stopped instinctively at the spot I first met Hayate.

'_Ow!' I yelled as my fist came back at me from hitting a stranger. He stared at me in amazement as I looked at my watch. 'Oh shoot I'm late!' I spit at him, standing up and running past the tall blue haired boy. 'You're lucky I have somewhere to go!' I cursed. As I ran away from him, I could hear him whisper something like… 'Was that really her?'_

I laughed, remembering how I called him a pervert and a spy on the lady that lived there. I also remember how I fell out of the bush and fell on him and how he called me so heavy he thought he was going to die.

"You're so heavy!" I could still slightly hear Hayate's voice in the wind every time I walked past.

I walked past the park and fountain and the small crepe and ice cream shop. Where I was talking to Sasame after my first practice as Pretear.

'_Himeno, are you okay!' Sasame asked, rushing over to me as I tripped over a pole thing by the street. I stood back up and smiled with crepe all over my face and pushed my skirt down. _

'_Yep, just gotta wash my face off!' I said cheerfully as we walked to a water fountain._

"That was sooo embarrassing!" I laughed, sitting down in front of the fountain. Remembering the time when I said he was nicer than Hayate and bent over me so that his shadow crawled all over me.

"You're a nice person too Himeno." He said with a smile. I smiled remembering those days.

Now I stopped and practically fell over laughing, scaring the people that were sitting near me. This was the place where I talked to Goh and I first sensed a Demon Larva. He said something silly about me and the kendama that Hayate gave me.

'_Idiot!' Mannen hissed as I leaned my head under the table after Goh spoke. 'She can't DO IT!' Hajime laughed a little as Goh scrambled around looking for a sharp and quick response. _

'_Himeno, I'm sorry. Here, I'll buy you a snack on the house. What'll it be? Cheesecake?' my head sat up with a jolt and I whispered._

'_Demon Larva…' _

'_Okay, d-e-m-o-n- demon larva!' he asked, not realizing what I'd said._

The Demon Larva thing really made me laugh. I remember Hajime and Mannen got it first speak, but it took Goh a little longer. It was after the dumb things Hayate told me to do that would make me worthy of becoming Pretear. Of course, I still don't hold it against Hayate…how could I?

I opened the gate to my house once again and walked the way up to my house.

I stopped dead in my tracks and changed directions. Towards the small patch of flowers that still thrived in life after two years. The place where I came back to life by Hayate's Leafe. I knelt down beside them and wanted so badly just to flop down on them and smell them in my hair.

"It's funny how simple life's treasures can be hmn?" I asked to no one, just to the flowers and to the trees and water and wind. "How precious nothing can be?" I said again, picking one of the blue flowers and sticking it in my hair. I brushed my hand over the outside ones, sending small petals billowing in the breeze. "Mom, you love flower still right? I am always thinking of you and I hope to lead my life just like you. Find someone like dad that I can spend forever with and teach little children to take care of nature around them. I can't teach Shin…he doesn't need it since he's already the Knight of Plants." I was talking to the beautiful flowers and taking in every minute with delight. It'd been so long since I last enjoyed myself this much alone.

"Himeno?" I turned around to see Natsue…of all people. "May I sit?" she asked, taking my shock as she sat down on the ground.

"Y-yes. I was just looking at the flowers and remembering things." I said, feeling open to my new mother Natsue.

"Sounds nice…I wish I could be so loving of nature and not stay inside so much. I'm sure your mother hated it when you stayed in on a beautiful crisp day." She said. I nodded and sighed a little, then looked down at the flowers as an idea hit me like a rock.

"Would you like to learn how to garden?" I asked cheerfully, feeling a stroke of genius. Natsue looked confused for a minute and then kind of smiled.

"Sure, why not?" she said, standing up and walking towards the gardens.

"Uh…mom?" I said, trying not to laugh. She turned to me and gave me a confused look. "You might want to change first." I said. She gasped and looked at her purple dress.

"Oh dear, you're right…but…I don't think I have other clothes are fit for this task…" she said, sounding almost disappointed. "I'm sorry Himeno. Maybe another time." She said, walking towards the house. I nodded and sighed, plopping down next to the flowers again. I laid back on them before I knew what I was doing and just laid there since I'd already done it.

"I don't think she'll ever do it…" I said sadly, smelling the sweet flowers and catching the pedals that were drifting around after I laid down on the flowers they belonged to.

"Eh…Himeno?" I was woken up by someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to see it was around an hour after sunset. I waved my hand round in their face and then sat up with a jolt, almost hitting him in the face with my head.

"Hayate!" I asked, turning to him and seeing his blue eyes pierce through the darkness like knives.

"Yeah, you know you shouldn't fall asleep outside. It's dangerous for you and your health." He stated, helping me up off the grass that I rolled into in my sleep.

"Thanks, what time is it?"

"Around 6. Your family had dinner a half hour ago." He stated again. I could have sworn I felt his hand around my waist. I looked down to see his coat sleeve and kind of blushed as he led me back to the house.

"Thanks again-" I stopped dead as his arm tightened around me. "Hayate, are you okay?" I asked, turning to him.

"Yeah, fine…" he said, pushing the bangs out of his eyes with his free hand. He looked at me and I turned away, not realizing what would happen if I kept staring at him like a drunk. He stopped and walked in front of me with one hand on my shoulder and the other one under my chin, picking my head up. My eyes darted around, trying to avoid his entrancing gaze.

"Can we hurry? I'm tired and hungry." I said, probably harsher than intended. He shrugged and suddenly picked me up. His hand pushed my head against his chest and walked faster towards my house.

"Thank you Hayate." My dad said as Hayate laid me in my bed. I was asleep? Did I fall asleep in Hayate's arms? "I didn't even see she was gone. How horrible it would have been if she was left out there all night!"

"It's okay sir, she's fine now. I woke her up for a minute and she said she was hungry…but I don't want to wake her up again to let her eat. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said, leaving my room. My dad soon followed after he gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Himeno."

I sat up at midnight it seemed with my head spinning. I felt as if someone was watching me, too. I looked down and realized I was in bed with my clothes on. I stuck out my tongue in disgust and walked to my bathroom and shut the door. I changed quickly into my pajamas and walked back to my bed so I could go back to sleep. "Good night Hayate…" I whispered as I fell back asleep. For some reason I felt as if he could hear me, and he would whisper back.

"Good morning Himeno dear." My dad said cheerfully as I sleepily walked into the dining room. I gave him a pitiful smile and sat down on the end of the very long table. My dad gave me a confused look and then his eyes softened in concern. "Himeno, are you okay? You're not being very cheerful this morning…" he started, then trailed off as I refused the food the maid brought.

"I'm not hungry. I'm fine dad."

"Himeno, if you're not hungry something's definitely wrong." My dad said, I laughed, realizing how well he knew me.

"Really, I'm fine. Just thinking of how I'm going to miss you and mom when I go to Tokyo." I said, trying to sound like I meant it. I'd actually considered the thought of not coming back and living on my own now since I was 18 but…I couldn't gat past leaving my dad with Miyune.

"Good, because I'm going to miss you too Himeno. Now, why don't you eat?" he asked, motioning for the maid to come back.

"No, it's okay, don't bother." I said, standing up as Natsue came into the room. I waved to my dad and left. I didn't want to face either one now.

"Hey, Himeno!" I turned around from a bench in the garden just as Shin came running to me. It looked a little funny how Shin ran since he was so little. I caught him as he jumped up to me and he stood up on the bench next to me.

"Hello Shin, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm good. Hayate says that you fell asleep on the pretty flowers last night." He started, I flinched a little, not knowing where this conversation would leave. "I heard you talking to them, too. Just be careful next time, okay?" he asked. I sighed in relief that Hayate wasn't brought up and then nodded.

"I will, okay? So is that why you're here?" I asked. He shook his head and grinned.

"Hayate told me to find you. He asked me to ask you to meet him in 'the spot' at noon. I have no idea where that is so I hope you do." He said, I couldn't help but smile at how cute he sounded.

"I think I know where it is. Don't do everything Hayate and them tell you, okay?" I said, rubbing my hand on his head playfully. He nodded and grabbed my hand and kissed it before running off.

"That was from me and him!" he said over his shoulder as he ran back into the trees.

"The spot…" I whispered to myself when he disappeared. I looked up into the sky and closed my eyes as the wind swept through my hair and skirt.

"I think something's wrong with Himeno." My dad stated to Natsue and Hayate, who had been called down to see him.

"What do you mean, Kaoru?" she asked, giving him a confused look. Hayate followed and nodded.

"She didn't eat last night and she refused to eat breakfast." My dad stated, sending a horror look across Hayate's face. "Hayate, I need you to take care of her especially now. Even more when she's away from me, okay? Can I trust you with that?"

"Of course sir. I always protect Himeno with my life and I'm not going to stop now. You have my blood sworn word she will be taken care of." Hayate stated and then vanished with a blue flash.

"I hope so…"

"I know so, Kaoru dear. He cares deeply for Himeno I can tell. But…you know…Miyune's at the mall." She said with a smile. My dad returned it.

"That must mean we're the only ones here!" my dad said excitedly, grabbing Natsue's hands in his and leading her out of the room.

"Whew…I hope I'm at the right spot." I said, stopping against a pole to catch my breath from running from my house.

"Yes you are, Himeno." Hayate said, his voice coming from behind me. I turned to see him standing with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping.

"I'm not late, Hayate!" I said, placing my hands on my hips and giving him a slightly annoyed expression.

"You're right, you're not. But actually we're two years late." He said, sending a confused look across my face.

"Huh?" I asked, standing up and folding my hands together behind my back.

"Himeno…oh never mind. Why didn't you eat this morning?" he demanded, stepping closer to me and sticking his face in mine.

"I wasn't-wait! Were you spying on me!"

"No, your dad told me he was worried about you and I asked him why, so he told me. You can't go not eating when it's your usual habit, Himeno. It scares people." He said, concerned.

"Why, do you care?" I asked, looking into his tempting blue eyes. They softened in a second and closed for a minute.

"Duh, Tulip Head. Believe it or not I'm more afraid then your own father. Himeno I…" he started, then blushed and opened his eyes. His face slowly inched closer to mine till our noses touched and then he pushed my back to against a pole. It was a quick kiss…I don't remember that much except for the fact I enjoyed it. "…maybe that'll say it." He said, brushing bangs out of my sparkling eyes.

"You…Hayate…I do too." I said quietly, knowing what he couldn't say. I couldn't say I loved him out loud, either. His eyes lit up and he cupped my head in his hands.

"You sure? I mean a jerk like me-"

"A jerk? A jerk like you carried me in last night when I fell asleep outside? A jerk like you brought me back to this wonderful life two years ago? The only part that's bad about you is I can't escape your eyes." I said with a little laugh. He kissed my forehead and sighed.

"Let's get some food. I just heard your stomach growl…" he said, laughing as I blushed and rubbed my stomach as it growled again.

"Hey, I didn't eat dinner or breakfast!" I said, laughing with him as we walked towards the nearest restaurant. I hesitated for a second while walking next to him, but then wrapped my arm around his hand hid in the pocket of his coat. I leaned my head on his shoulder and we walked in the music of nature and the bustling town.

"Oh my gosh Miyune! Isn't that your step-sister!" one of Miyune's friends shrieked as her eyes fell upon me and Hayate walking down the street arm in arm. Miyune's jaw dropped and she nodded slowly.

"That's the rat Himeno herself. Is that Hayate she's hanging all over!" Miyune shrieked as her and her two friends ran across the street to follow us.

"Hayate, let's eat in here okay?" I asked, walking up to a sushi bar and opening the door for us. He shrugged and held the door open after us for two young kids who raced in past our feet and jumped up on the stools next to their parents. I laughed a little and took a seat next to Hayate in a corner of the bar. Miyune and her friends snuck in the side door and took a seat a few feet away from us, Miyune hiding so I didn't see her.

"It is Hayate! That's the hunk that works for my dad. Him and Himeno and some other dudes are going to Tokyo in a few weeks!" Miyune hissed to the two girls. One's mouth dropped and the other grasped her hand over her mouth in order to keep her shriek in.

"Are you serious! That's like…illegal isn't it? To be…shacked…up with men? I mean-"

"Goh and Kei are not shacking up with her, either. Those two are beef too. I mean, she's friends with all of them. Looks like a little more than that with Hayate though…" Miyune said, trailing off and putting the menu over her face as I looked in that general direction.

"Hayate, what do you want to do in Tokyo?" I asked as the waitress set our food down. "Thank you." I said, then turned my attention back to him.

"I don't know…maybe see the Tokyo Tower. It's supposed to be beautiful at night." He said. I nodded in agreement and stuffed a shrimp in my mouth with the chopsticks. He let out a little laugh as I ate and just watched me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked, actually swallowing before I asked. He nodded and kept looking at me.

"In a minute. What did I get again?" he asked, looking down at his place and lighting up that he only got shrimp and tuna rice balls and not squid. He grabbed a tuna one and stuffed it in his mouth, being much more graceful then I was.

"So…why'd you ask Shin to ask me to meet you?" I asked once again. Feeling a little ashamed at practically interrogating him.

"I was with your dad. Shin said he wanted to see you anyways. You do know that Miyune is in that booth behind us, don't you." He said changing the subject.

"Yeah, pretty good. I mean knowing without even looking. But I can smell her a mile away…" I said in disgust as I shoved some squid wrapped in seafood into my mouth. I flinched a little and froze realizing what I had just ate.

"Himeno!" Hayate asked, seeing my face turn green in disgust for the squid. He leaned across the table and pulled my hands down. He locked his mouth over mine and I fell back in my seat. The yucky squid taste vanished from my mouth as he kissed me and I closed my eyes in relief.

"What just happened!" Miyune demanded, seeing Hayate leaned across the table in my face.

"I think gorgeous just kissed the evil sister!" her friend squealed, kneeling on the stool and over the glass wall to get a better look. Gorgeous meaning Hayate and evil sister meaning me.

"What!" Miyune and her other friend shrieked at the same time, sitting up and kneeling on either side of the other girl and looking over the wall with wide and watery eyes.

He pushed away from me and I fell limp in my chair blushing and flushed red.

"You okay now?" he asked. I nodded and sat back up, feeling my forehead and taking a drink of water.

"I think we better leave. Miyune and her two googley-eyed friends are going nuts and it's probably not a good thing they saw us." I said, slowly as I set the water cup down. I stood up a little shakily and he followed me right passed Miyune and out the door after throwing $12 at the waitress.

"Himeno, you should sit." Hayate instructed me as we passed a fountain with cement benches wrapped around it. I nodded and sat down on one, him sitting right beside me and putting his hand on my shoulder. "You sure you're okay?" he asked, feeling my head and pushing bangs out of my face.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just feel a little…woozy…right now. So much happened in the past few days I can't keep up with all of it. It's nothing you should worry about." I said as he removed his hand from my face reluctantly.

"Okay, fine, if you say so. You really should get home and rest now though." He said, standing up and offering me his hand.

"Um…Hayate? The last thing I need right now is to turn Pretear." I stated, forgetting it was only when they were Knights in my dizziness.

"Himeno? You won't turn Pretear, okay?" he said, sounding slightly annoyed and worried at how out of it I was. I looked up at the sky before taking it graciously and standing up. "Careful!" he warned as I fell into him as I tried to stand up. I gripped his shoulders tightly as I steadied myself.

"This is so stupid! I can't even stop shaking…" I said sadly as I released my hands from his jacket. I stood shakily in front of him and he rolled his eyes.

"Get on." He instructed, turning his back to me and kneeling down slightly. Indicating he wanted me on his back. I gave him a quick uneasy glance and then crawled on. I wrapped my arms around his neck not too tight as he stood up and looked back at me and smiled. "You okay? We're not going to walk and risk whatever rest you need, so hold on." He said as we both vanished from the street.

"There you go." He said, setting me down on my bed. I looked around, awestruck, and then looked back up at his sparkling blue eyes.

"Thank you. That was fast, but I was about to fall off I think…"

"How can you not know?" he asked, sitting down next to me and feeling my head again.

"I don't know. I'm fine, Hayate, really. You can leave now." I said, laying down, but not taking my eyes off his.

"I'll at least stay until you fall asleep-huh?" he started, but then stopped in confusion as my hand wrapped around his. His eyes eased and softened and gripped mine back. I smiled and closed my eyes, ready and anxious to get some decent sleep.

"Good…night…"

"There you are, Hayate!" Goh exclaimed, jumping up from his chair and running to the Wind Knight as he entered Leafania. "Where were you! Were you with Himeno ALL this time!" he demanded, getting in Hayate's face and glaring at him.

"Why do you want to know, let alone care?" Hayate asked, returning the glare and then cracking up laughing at Goh trying to be serious.

"Only because you have been gone for almost three hours for a 45 minute lunch!" Goh said, slightly annoyed, which shocked Hayate.

"She got a little dizzy, so I walked her home and…the streets were really vacant…getting there." He lied. The streets were completely vacant…we were just busy.

"Yeah, sure, and buffalos can breathe fire." Goh cooed sarcastically. Hayate gave him another glare before disappearing to find Kei or Sasame.

"He still won't admit to us he's in love with Himeno…" Goh said as Kei, Hajime, and Mannen walked into the room, a surprised look on their faces from obviously hearing the whole thing.

"He really must be…" Kei said awestruck at how Hayate had spent hours with me.

"Geez, he's so out of it! I mean the word vacant is so old school." Mannen said with a sigh.

"Totally. Remember after he woke Himeno up two years ago, Kei?" Goh asked. Kei sighed and nodded, remembering how dazed he was. "He was actually laughing and smiling. And the ways he talked…" Goh said with a small laugh.

"He's just as bad as Sasame. Him and Takako have been together for like 24/7 for the past year. I hope it's not like this when we're in Tokyo. Hayate needs to find a replacement Knight there, not romantic sights with Himeno." Kei said with a small sigh. A sigh of slight jealousy and pure annoyance.

"Himeno! Good morning!" my dad said cheerfully as I walked into the dining room and sat down. I gave him a smile and then a frightened glance as I saw Miyune sitting down with him.

"More like good evening…" Miyune said in disgust. I smiled at my dad, nonetheless, and welcomed the soba and pork that was set down in front of me. I hastily ate it and then sighed and leaned back in my chair.

"That was delicious!" I said, pleased. My dad smiled and Miyune gave me a snobby look.

"Himeno? Your mother wants to know if you'd like to go shopping with her tomorrow morning." My dad said, meaning Natsue. Miyune and I gave him confused glances and I lit up a little.

"Sure! I'm going to teach her how to garden when she gets an appropriate outfit, so that's probably why she wants to go!" I exclaimed, standing up and rushing back to my room to go back to sleep until tomorrow.

"She's such an air head…" Miyune whispered in disgust when I left. "Not only that she's hanging all over gorgeous and taking a trip to Romantic Tokyo with him and Sasame and Goh!" she hissed to herself as she left the dining room.

"Hey, Sasame." Hayate said as he sat down next to Sasame. They were both now against a tree in a forest somewhere and Sasame smiled at the presence of his friend.

"Hey yourself. How's Himeno?"

"Good. Takako?" Hayate asked, trying to start a normal conversation. Sasame shuddered a bit before answering.

"She's okay, just a little hangy and emotional lately." He said nervously looking around as if he was hiding from her. Hayate gave him a confused look and then sighed.

"Sasame, can I ask you something?" Sasame nodded and Hayate continued nervously, "How was it like after the battle and when you and Takako admitted your feelings for each other?" Sasame stuttered a little, off guard at Hayate's question and then responded.

"It was nice, I mean we weren't in the dark about us anymore. But it feels good to get new Knights so that I don't have to worry about her all the time. I mean with the one you love as Pretear, it's hard not to always worry for them in battle." Sasame said, realizing why Hayate asked the question.

"Okay…I'll see you later then, I guess." Hayate said, standing up and turning away from the Sound Knight.

"Good luck with Himeno, Hayate. You have my best regards." Sasame said with a smile as Hayate walked away into the night. He waved over his shoulder and a warm comforting breeze swept over Sasame.

"Dang! I can't sleep…" I said, sitting up from tossing and turning in my bed. I sighed and hid my face in my hands. "Might as well talk or something…" I suggested to myself, pulling my knees to my chest and crossing my arms over them. "…I'm so excited about everything. Hayate, Tokyo, Natsue taking me shopping, did I mention Hayate?" I said with a smile. Hayate. He was so kind and cool and he liked me. He kissed me three times now and my heart won't stop skipping beats. If my dad found out about how Hayate and I felt about each other, there would be no way he'd let me go. I had to at least wait until I got back. Then I'd tell him I was in love with Hayate and then I'd go live with him and the Knights! Of course I'd come see dad frequently so he wouldn't always be with Miyune. "I miss you, Mawata…" I whispered, wrapping my arms around my legs and gripping them tightly against me. Of course dad enjoyed Mawata's company a lot and so did Mannen and Hajime and Shin. Natsue loved Mawata now more than ever and Miyune would do anything for her little sister. "Okay, now I'm tired…" I said with a yawn. I laid back down and pulled the blanket over my head. "I'll dream of everyone…and Hayate…"

"Okay…breathe…" I told myself as I positioned my hands in front of me. "Hi-ya!" I yelled, kicking the solid cement block and snapping it in half like a twig. I grinned at my work and wiped my forehead with my shirtsleeve. "Never lost the touch." I said in pleasure.

"I think you got better." I turned to see Hayate leaning on a tree nearby.

"Hey, Hayate. Listen…thanks for yesterday. It helped me a lot." I said shyly as he walked over.

"No problem, anytime. We can do it whenever you want to on the trip, too." He said as he stopped in front of me. I nodded with a smile and then looked around. The wind picked up as he looked at me and took a step towards me.

"Hayate? What was Takako like before she became the Princess of Disaster?" I asked for no real reason. He gave me a strange look and sighed.

"She wasn't the best fighter and she always wanted to prêt with me, Goh, or Kei and hardly ever Shin, Mannen, or Hajime. She was always torn between me and Sasame, too."

"I'm glad she picked Sasame." I said, looking back at him and smiling. His eyes softened and he smiled slightly.

"I'm sooo glad she did, too. Not only is she not hanging all over me right now instead of Sasame, but…I get Himeno." I wasn't ready for that. I blushed and looked down at my fidgeting hands. He looked at me confused and then lifted my head up again. I sort of hated when he did that because I would get lost in an everlasting lock trance with his crystal clear water-like blue sky eyes. I looked into his eyes and…I'm lost.

"Hayate…also Takako is now happily in love with Sasame and him with her."

"yes…so why can't we?" Hayate seemed to plead, as if he couldn't live without me. He'd said on numerous occasions that he couldn't live without me…but I didn't think it was possible to love someone that much. I mean I couldn't stand it when we were in the battle with Fenril and I thought Hayate had died. I mean, then I went and killed myself…but he came back to life and brought me back with him. Because neither of us could stand it without the other.

"I get it now…all those times I argued with you…all the times I cried when you protected me and got hurt…when I was angry at you for making me do the stupid Pretear tests…when we fought Fenril and I was so mad and angry when you died for me…Hayate…I…I…know now…that…I love you Hayate! Always have and I just now get it! How stupid-" he put his hand over my mouth and leaned his forehead on mine.

"Himeno, if you're stupid for that then I'm stupid as well. We were both very foolish those days and I'm sorry if I hurt you at all back then." He said, taking his hand off my mouth. I could tell he wasn't done, so I just shut up. "We were both denying it those times…I denied you as a Pretear…I denied and didn't trust you as Pretear…I always yelled at you and I'm just sorry. I can't rewind the past and start over and believe me I've tried. Himeno…we can start over now. I finally see that those memories don't matter as much as what will be coming. We can start over…starting with something I have to tell you." I listened up and folded my hands in front of me. "Himeno…I too…I see now as well…I love you Himeno. Always have since two years ago and always will. I'll die as your Knight and no one else's." I couldn't help but smile in joy. I closed my eyes and threw my arms around his neck.

"Hayate!" I just felt like hugging him. He embraced me back and kissed the top of my head. I'm so lucky…I have the best friends in the world and the coolest, sweetest, one for just me to love and him love me back.

"Himeno!" I heard my name and jolted an arms length away from Hayate. Natsue was in the car by the gate waving and beckoning for me to come.

"What are you doing?" Hayate asked, confused as I yelled I'd be there in a minute.

"I'm going shopping with Natsue, her request, so I'll see you later." I gave his hand a quick squeeze before running to the car and jumping in.

"Be safe…my love…" he whispered to the breeze and amazingly I could hear it as I drove off. But, I reminded myself, he is the wind Knight.

"So…" Natsue started, trying to start a conversation with me. I turned from looking out the window and gave my attention to her.

"How have you been doing?" I asked when she started to look a little uneasy. Her face seemed at ease that I was speaking to her.

"I've been good, it seems you have been good, too. Am I right?" I nodded and before I could say anything more she started again, "With Hayate as well, right? You two have been getting along I hope." She said, I kept my ears from turning red as I nodded and responded.

"Yes, I haven't had a fight with him or any of the other Knights since I told them I was going, thankfully." I said with a smile, fearing what would happen to me and Hayate's relationship if we had an argument. Would we just refuse to speak? Would we ever be friends and start over?

"Hey! Have you read your father's newest book!" Natsue demanded in a sweet and lady-like way.

"No, I didn't even know he finished…"

"Oh good gosh! You have to have to read it!" she exclaimed, which was highly unlike her. She grabbed a red-covered book and placed it in my lap. It had blue and yellow tulips-wait…did I just see tulips?-crawling up the sides of the book and the title stood out bold black against it. _My Special One_. The title was a little cheesy for my taste because I don't have any interest in romance novels, but this kind of drew me in by the tulips. After one day when Hayate called me Tulip Head, my dad was obsessed with statues and paintings of them and re-named them Himeno. He probably made the tulips on the cover so that I would be interested. I opened the cover and stared in shock at the inscription on the first page. _To my daughter Himeno. I love you so much and I know you'll be growing up and leaving me soon, but always remember I'm here and if you need me, you can call me anytime. Good luck with whomever you wish to spend the rest of your life with. You have my best wishes. Love, your dad. _My jaw dropped. It was so sweet…yet…why hadn't he told me about it? Maybe he was too scared to admit it to me. Just like I was too scared to admit to him I was in love with Hayate and he was in love with me. I flipped to the next page and started to read the first chapter called _The Destiny. _

"Can you believe we're going to Tokyo with Himeno!" Goh exclaimed, fire starting to rage around his fingers in excitement.

"Yeah! But, say, Hayate will hog her the whole time!" Hajime said with a frown as he extinguished the fire with his water.

"Bear with poor Hayate a little longer. This trip will be so exciting!" Kei exclaimed, drawing the three Knight's attention.

"How!" they demanded at the same time. Kei's eyes sparkled and he folded his hands as he looked up into the sky.

"It'll be like a soap opera! I mean two young lovers going to a far away city…"

"Oh brother…" Mannen and Hajime said with a sigh. Goh snapped his fingers and turned to Kei.

"That's it! I mean since Himeno is already in love with Hayate, then why don't _we _speed it up a bit!" Goh said with a wryly smile. Kei seemed delighted with the idea, but Mannen and Hajime disappeared after throwing the older Knights a disgusted frown.

"Himeno! Natsue! Did you guys have fun?" I walked up to the house with Natsue to find my dad standing outside waiting. It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon and he looked rather jumpy. Probably had sake in his anticipation for us to get back.

"Kaoru!" Natsue sing-sang as she ran up to him and together they walked back, leaving me alone as they chattered on and on about the day.

"Yes…I did until now." I said, forcing a smile on my face. The wind brushed past me and I hugged my shoulders. _'No! Hayate please not right now…' _I begged in my thoughts, not wanting Hayate to see me. Not like I was right now…I felt as though I was on the edge of breaking down with anticipation and fear. Fear of what might happen if something evil was awakening. Fear of the next prank Miyune might play to get my dad to refuse me going to Tokyo. I wanted to go so badly it even hurt a little. But…then again…I was wondering about how I was. I remember hearing a song with Mawata…it was called Miss Independent…she had said that was how I was when I first met Hayate. I absolutely hated everything but his looks back then, and I just don't know why. He was only trying to make me a stronger Pretear and Kei said it was because he was starting to get feelings for me. I pushed my skirt down as the wind picked up and walked towards the house. I needed to talk to my father alone.

"Uh…dad? Can I talk to you for a second?" I knocked on his shop door.

"Come on in, Himeno!" I opened the door at my dad's cheery voice and sighed as I saw Natsue wasn't in there too. He pointed to the stool next to him and I hastily sat down.

"I'm sorry if I've been away recently, but I won't go anywhere until I leave unless you're with me." His eyes seemed to soften and I knew he looked as if he wanted me to go on and on. As if just hearing me was like music to his ears. "I…read your book…" I stated shyly, not knowing whether I was supposed to or not.

"You did!" Instead, he seemed positively delighted. I nodded and went on.

"Yes…and dad? You know…I think I've lied to you. I told you that…"

"Mr. Awayuki!" I turned sharply to see Hayate breathing hard in the doorway as if he'd ran from Tokyo. My dad looked at him confused and stopped seeing me there. "Oh? Himeno?" he shook his head like it didn't matter and faced my dad.

"He's going to do it!" Sasame hissed to Shin from outside the house. Shin lit up and crouched behind the older Knight.

"Mr. Awayuki…I…love…your daughter!" Hayate burst out. I froze and my eyes widened that he'd risk me going with him just to tell the truth to my dad. He just stared at Hayate in shock and then seemed to almost nod.

"I've known now for a very long time, Hayate. You two should have kept in mind that I _am _a romance novelist." He said with a very small sigh. Hayate's mouth dropped shortly after mine and we both looked at my father in shock.

"Then…why did you let me go?"

"Because for one thing, I respect your decisions and choices Himeno. Second, you're a big girl now and you can do whatever you want. For goodness sakes marry the dude and I'll still respect your choices." My ears turned red as I gave my dad a pleading look not to talk like that when Hayate was right next to him. He read me, but just threw me a wink and continued, "You're going to Tokyo for goodness sakes! Elope!" Hayate kind of shuddered at the word and looked almost like he regretted coming in to begin with.

"Okay, okay I get it." I just said, acting like I understood and walked out of the room. Hayate looked uneasily around and ran after me.

"Himeno, your dad's NUTS!" He whispered as we walked away. I stopped as soon as he said it and turned sharply towards him.

"I…think he sort of is, too. But we were obviously too obvious in the past…" I said, looking away from him and starting to walk again. He nodded and rolled his eyes as he walked to catch up with me. My speed got faster and faster until he disappeared and reappeared in front of me to keep me from still going. He pushed my back against the wall and put one hand on my shoulder to keep me there.

"I know I was…but you've been just as weird as ever." He said with a smile. I looked away wishing he wouldn't. His smile…and those eyes were too tempting for me to see. They went like bullets through my heart and left me longing for more to keep myself up. I laughed slightly, not wanting to make it look like I was ignoring him. He put his fingers under my chin and picked my head up so I looked back at him. "But that's because you and I have been waiting too long for this…" he said, a trancing, longing look spreading across his face as he inched closer to me.

"Waiting? For w-" I couldn't finish as his lips locked onto mine, not feeling up to letting go anytime soon. I was just lost at how good he felt…just everything about him made me shiver. The way he kissed me…the way he walked and how he would talk to me. How he would do anything for me and protect me with his life. I can't hold back when he does things like that…it makes me just want to do the same for him. I've tried to please him the way he makes me shiver, but it just doesn't work as well sometimes. Why not try my all? I mean it's not like he'll kill me. So…what do I do of everything I could do? I try to kiss him back harder than ever. I propped my foot up against the wall and wrapped my arms around his back since his hands were on my neck. He seemed to enjoy this a little and smirked from the side of his mouth.

"Oh great…is that a good thing or a bad thing, Shin?" Sasame asked the mini Knight as he saw Hayate and I 'making out'. That was the term he used around Shin. Shin shrugged and looked confused in our direction.

"Are Hayate and Himeno going to be like that the whole time we're in Toki?" Shin asked, giving Sasame an innocent look. Sasame laughed inside as Shin said Toki instead of Tokyo and shrugged.

"Maybe…but remember to be nice and respectful, Shin. They have been through a lot." Sasame stated, rubbing the smaller, adorably innocent Knight on the head. "We want them and everyone to be happy. Always remember that, Shin, it's an important lesson in life."

Oh gosh…didn't Hayate ever let go? We had been going on for three minutes now and I was starting to get a little dizzy. I broke away from him and leaned with a sigh against the wall. His hazy eyes opened and stared sweetly into my closed and exhausted ones.

"Are you okay…Himeno?" he asked as he leaned his head on my shoulder and pushed my foot from against the wall to the floor.

"In a way…never better. In another…I'm drained…" He nodded and flicked his long hair back over his shoulder.

"You should probably go now. Get some rest." He instructed as he pushed back from me. I nodded and walked down the long hall to the stairs. His eyes followed me, I could tell, and I hesitated on the first step. I turned around for a second to look back at him and throw him a smile before walking up the stairs and into my room.

"Okay Hayate. Was that you or was that us telling you?" Sasame asked, appearing with Shin by the front door as Hayate stepped out of it.

"That was all me. I was going to do it anyhow-"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't do it until a while later. You need to do what you need to do right now. That's why I told you to tell Mr. Awayuki." Hayate shot a glare as the Sound Knight said that.

"You heard the whole thing so tell me how he knew I was so obvious? Could you guys tell I was in love with Himeno!" He demanded, hoping it wasn't that obvious before he told her. Shin didn't answer and Sasame laughed uneasily.

"Well…you did kind of overdo your protection towards her. You guys were _always _together. There's no way you knew she was outside sleeping that one time unless you were watching her already. The let's see…oh yeah! Classic moment when you woke her up and made your 'I was a big failure' speech." Sasame stated, almost sounding like Kei. Hayate just glared at the two and turned the other way, heading towards Leafania.

"What are we going to do with him?" Shin asked the older Knight, completing with a sigh on the end to sound like Goh. Sasame just laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know Shin. We should just let him come in his own time."

A WEEK LATER- DEPARTURE

"Is it time already!" wailed Natsue. Dad patted her lightly on the back and gave me a strong smile.

"You be safe, Himeno." He instructed as Goh picked up my bag.

"I will." I promised. I promised myself I wouldn't get all emotional…but, saying something once again is totally different then what I end up doing. I ran to him and gave him a quick but very strong hug.

"It won't be the same without you, Himeno." Natsue complained, wiping her eyes with a tissue. I smiled and threw her a warm smile to hopefully cheer her up. My smile faded as I settled my eyes on Miyune.

"It'll be dull and boring without you, Himeno." She said with an eye roll. She acted like it had been rehearsed a number of times, but it still pained her to say it.

"I'll miss you too, Miyune." I said with a smirk. Yeah right.

"Himeno, let's go." Kei stated as I walked back over to the group. A gust of wind swept over me as Hayate appeared and I couldn't help but smile. "You and Hayate will go first, okay?" I nodded and Hayate almost seemed excited and smiled slightly. As the circle of Knights glowed, I took a quick look back at my father. He smiled as if he could tell and wrapped his arm around Natsue's shuddering shoulders.

"Himeno, welcome to Tokyo." In a flash, I was standing in Tokyo side by side with Hayate. The man that was always in my dreams since the beginning and I was now in a new city looking for someone to carry out his mission so that he could be mine. Goh, Kei, Mannen, and Hajime appeared right after us and Goh snapped his fingers, sending my bag to Leafania.

"Do you want to start now or explore first?" Kei asked, looking around where they were standing.

"We can wait until tomorrow at first at least Kei. Let's just relax today." Goh suggested, a small fire starting to beam in his eyes.

"Sure, but Goh?" Kei asked the Fire Knight. Goh looked at him confused and nodded, "If your image of 'relaxing' is what I think-no, I know-it is…you're positively perverted. You honestly think you can find that around here?" Goh grinned and his eyes narrowed into Kei's.

"Of course I'm not perverted. And yes…since I know you want to know…there are definitely places like that around Tokyo." Kei grimaced at the idea and I was completely lost to what they were talking about. I looked up to see Hayate with a rather disgusted look on his face with the conversation.

"You guys are like super weird. Say! Say, is there an arcade around here!" Hajime demanded. Mannen shrugged and with that they disappeared to find one. Goh and Kei took nervous glances at each other and then grinned.

"Let's go!" with that they disappeared.

"Go where?" I though out loud. Hayate shook his head and brushed the question off.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked. I looked around and spotted a pastry shop about two blocks away. He got the message when I started to walk in the direction with my eyes watery and mouth open.

"I'll have the strawberry please." I stated once we sat down. The waiter behind the bar nodded and went back into the kitchen to get it. "So you didn't want anything?" I asked Hayate. He shook his head and turned his head so that he was looking right at me.

"Not of food, no." he stated in a slightly dreamy voice. I blushed and turned away, just in time for the waiter to put down what I'd ordered and walk away. I cut off a bite with my fork and popped it into my mouth. I finished chewing and shot a glance at Hayate out of the corner of my eye. He was still staring at me…is that good or bad? Wait! I stopped for a second with the second bite in my mouth and then swallowed hard. _'What would it be like to actually be living with Hayate and the Knights?' _I thought as I took a few more bites. The waited brought me a water and Hayate thanked him since I hadn't even seen him. "Earth to Himeno."

"Huh! What?" I snapped out of it and Hayate handed me the water. "Oh, thank you." I said with a smile as I took it from him and took a few gulps.

"Himeno, do you want to check out Tokyo Tower tonight?" he asked when I finished the pastry and water.

"Sure, why not?" I said. I probably didn't sound that excited even though I was since my mind was filled with so many questions. He gave me a strange look and the stood up as he laid the money on the table. I stood up after him and waved goodbye to the nice waiter.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to." He said after we walked out.

"No, I really do want to Hayate." I said with a smile. He slightly grinned back and started to walk down the street aimlessly.

"It looks like there's a park over there." He said, as if an answer to the question that I had just asked myself.

"Can you tell what I'm thinking or something?" I asked in confusion. He grinned and shook his head.

"I try though. But, sometimes it's really easy to read you. Your expressions change a lot. Like for instance now you look slightly worried. Is something wrong with you?" I shook my head and stretched my arms out in front of me as we walked.

"Listen punk. All you have to do is just _push _her into that guy she's with." Kei repeated for the third time. The man looked at him strangely and shrugged.

"Sure I guess, just what's in it for me?" he asked coldly. Kei rolled his eyes and glared at him as he flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Do you really want anything?" Kei asked, colder and icier then the man. The man flinched and shook his head. He ran in the opposite direction, followed by Kei and Goh to watch.

"So what are you posing as exactly?" I asked Hayate when we got closer to the park entrance.

"I think as one of those arcade dudes. Hajime and Mannen want us to have 'cool' jobs, so I got to be that. Kei and Goh are posing as Japanese policemen-which should be a real laugh-and if Sasame shows up, he's posing as the father of Shin. No idea what's so interesting about that, but who cares?" he said with a sigh. I smiled reassuringly and paused for a minute to smell the flowers that climbed the iron fence around the park.

"This place is…beautiful!" I said as I got a closer look at the lush green park. Hayate smiled and nodded.

"I thought you'd like it. I looked for a nice park before we got here…so I guess I was successful?" I nodded and jumped as I put my arm around his in excitement.

"Excuse me miss!" I looked and couldn't move fast enough. A man ran straight into Hayate and me and knocked him down on top of me. I closed my eyes and then opened them a second later to find Hayate on top of me and my head right off the sidewalk and into the street.

"Himeno!" Hayate fumbled out as he blushed and pulled me out of the street just as a car whizzed by. "Oh gosh! Are you okay!" he demanded, dusting himself off and rubbing dirt off my face. I blushed and nodded.

"Fine. That just scared me a little. Thank you." He stood up when he was satisfied and helped me up after him. "Whew…that was…" I couldn't think of the right words as I let out a deep breath.

"Perfect! That was just great Kei! Next time let's just let Himeno get run over by a semi!" Goh yelled sarcastically to the very smug Light Knight.

"But…phase one is complete." Kei said with a smirk. Goh looked at him confused and then worried.

"What's…phase two?"

"Even better then phase one." Kei said with an evil smirk. "We're going to run out of hotel keys on accident, residing that they share a room tonight!"

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"Not at all my friend. This time, we're going to need Hajime and Mannen…"

"Let me get this straight…you want Hajime and I to 'lose' a few hotel keys so Himeno and Hayate can share a room!" Mannen demanded, slightly disgusted.

"Yes, we'll get you anything you want if you do." Goh said, giving them a demanding look. Mannen and Hajime smiled at each other and gave the two older Knights a smug look.

"Anything?" the asked smugly in unison. Goh and Kei nodded and Mannen smirked.

"Okay, we want to have an all you can eat sweet in the most expensive room in the hotel for a week." Hajime said with a smile. Kei rolled his eyes and Goh sighed.

"Okay, fine, whatever."

"Hayate it's awful!" Hajime played as he ran yelling to Hayate and Himeno. Hayate looked up and jolted up to see what the Water Knight wanted.

"What is it, Hajime?" I asked as I stood up after Hayate. Hajime stopped in front of us slightly breathing hard to catch his breath from running.

"We lost Himeno's room key!" he shrieked. A worried look spread over my face. I could feel it. Hayate sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Well, you and Hajime can share a room or Goh and Kei can and Himeno can have mine…" Hayate suggested, I gave him a grateful look and then turned to see Hajime shaking his head.

"Mannen won't come near me for some reason and Goh is having one of his little girl friends over tonight and Kei refuses to be in the same room when he does." Hajime stated honestly. Hayate gave him an are-you-sure look and Hajime nodded. I looked up at Hayate worried and then froze. If Kei, Goh, Mannen, and Hajime were all refusing to share a room that meant that Hayate…was the only one left… I froze.

"But that means…" Hayate trailed off as he looked down at me. I looked up at him with a worried expression at the same time.

"We would…" I started, unable to finish as I looked away slightly pink.

"Oh, say, we're going out to eat tonight! Meet us at The Grand la Bach tonight at 6 ok? Remember, it's formal!" Hajime called over his shoulder as he ran away smirking from view. Hayate and I shifted uncomfortably as Hajime left and I glanced at him for a second before realizing he was red with either rage or embarrassment and then looked away.

"I'm gonna go call Mawata I think…" I said with a small nervous look at Hayate, who grumbled something as he nodded and collapsed on the bench behind him. "Uh…are you okay?" he nodded and waved me away. I shrugged and walked away as I worriedly looked over my shoulder at the slightly still red Wind Knight.

"Excellent!" Kei exclaimed in joy when Hajime reported back to him and told him everything.

"They both didn't really understand we were setting them up. I mean, say, wouldn't Hayate have realized it?" Hajime asked, realizing the Wind Knight just brushed off the possibility of him joking.

"Well…if he was too caught up or shy about it, there's no way he would have realized it." Goh stated smugly as he ran his hand through his brown and red hair. Kei nodded and looked over at Mannen.

"So what do I get to do?" Mannen asked with a smirk. Kei thought for a minute and gave him an icy look.

"You can go get those reservations for the restaurant. Remember only two people are going…" Kei instructed with a smile. Mannen sighed in boredom but nodded and disappeared.

"What! Busy again…" I sighed as I hung up the phone. I'd tried Mawata's room for school five times now. Maybe she's talking to someone or on the internet or something-huh? I looked around hearing something drop and spotted a young schoolgirl picking up her books that she had just dropped. A paper blew to my feet and I picked it up. Isako Mitomi. The girl rushed over and bowed to me.

"I'm so sorry ma'am! May I have that back please?" she asked in a slightly squeaky but adorable voice. I nodded and handed it back to her.

"It's okay, no trouble at all. So your name's Isako huh?" I asked, kneeling down so I could look at her. She was at least the same age as Shin with short curly brown hair that curled slightly around the front of her tiny peach face with bright blue eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. I just got back from school and now I'm walking home all by myself!" she stated proudly as she pushed a brown lock out from in front of her eyes. I smiled and gave her a proud look.

"That's very cool. You're so grown-up! Oh, my name's Himeno. I'm visiting Tokyo from Awayuki Island." I stated. She lit up at the name of the island and smiled as I gave her my name.

"Wow! I've heard of that place! Are you Himeno Awayuki!" she asked hysterically. I smiled and nodded. "You're so cool! Are you here alone?" she asked, looking around and seeing no one with me.

"No, I'm with…well…friends. I might not be staying here long though. I just left one of them so he could be alone for a minute." I said, looking over at Hayate who was visible still sitting on the park bench across the street.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked, eyeing me with a smile. I blushed and shook my head.

"Not really, we're just really good friends. Hey, your parents should be getting worried. You should get home." I instructed, standing up. She sighed and nodded, walking away. She stopped after a second and walked back to me and grabbed my hand.

"I want to see you again, Himeno! Meet me here tomorrow same time, okey dokey?" she asked, letting go of my hand as I nodded and slowly ran away on her small cute legs. "Byes!" she waved and called over her shoulder as she disappeared. I waved back and then smiled.

"What a cute kid…" I stated as I turned and walked the other way. Maybe I should try Mawata again…

"Himeno!" I turned and saw the aqua-haired girl staring at me confused but excited.

"Mawata!" I ran back to her and hugged her for a second.

"What are you doing here?" Mawata asked as she pined a piece of her silky hair back.

"I'm here with the Knights. They got a new mission to find new Knights to take over for them, so we're in Tokyo. I thought you were in Yokohama!" I informed her. She smiled and shook her head.

"My school's in Yokohama, but ever now and then we get sponsored trips to Tokyo for a break. Wait…are you here with Hayate?" she asked with a smile. I blushed and nodded as I looked over at him again.

"Well sort of…we were at the park but then he got a little dazed." I said, looking sort of awkward as I kicked a small rock.

"Why?"

"Well you see, Kei and Goh got rooms for all of us right? Well…Hajime and Mannen kind of lost one or two of the keys. Goh will have 'guests' most of the time and Kei refuses to be in the same room as him. Mannen is refusing to speak to Hajime for some reason and they won't share a room which means there's one left and two of me and Hayate…." I said in one breath. Mawata smiled and tried not to laugh.

"So you and Hayate have to share a room?" she demanded, eyeing me smugly. My ears turned as pink as my hair as I nodded. "Well…and what are you doing tonight? A date?"

"No, we're all eating dinner together at this formal restaurant a few blocks from the hotel-"

"Ha! The we have to get you something to wear!" Mawata exclaimed, clapping her hands together and pointing down towards the malls and department stores. I looked at them uneasily and sighed. "Because more than likely I have a feeling you're gonna be with Hayate a lot, so why not look good!" she demanded, hooking her arm around mine and dragging me off. I walked willingly after a minute and looked back uneasily at the bench that Hayate was sitting at. I'm sorry… my voice could reach him I knew it, but I couldn't say that with Mawata around so I just thought it. Hoping it'd still reach him.

"It's beautiful!" Mawata exclaimed as I came out of the dressing room, slightly red in fear that Hayate or Goh or Kei would see me like this. It was a long blue dress that for some reason reminded me of the Wind Pretear because of the trimming except it was black instead of white, and gloves. She also found a red and gold choker that accented my eyes to go with it. I actually found it attractive as I looked in the full-length mirror.

"Mawata? Can I tell you something…personal?" she looked up at me and nodded. "Well…you see…I'm in love with Hayate and he told me he loved me but…" she lit up as I said this and smiled broadly.

"About time he did! Hey, don't worry. It'll all work out. I know he's always like you honestly…you two were like total opposites but you know what? Opposites always attract faster than anything else-oh! I love this song!" Mawata exclaimed as she sang into her brush that she was fixing my hair with. _"I've got it all, but I feel so deprived. I go up, I come down but I feel emptier inside. Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing and why can't I let it go?" _the words to More To Life flooded into the department store and Mawata laughed as she fixed my hair more even though it was perfect already. After a few minutes, the song died away and Mawata sighed. The next song started and I recognized it completely as I hummed along.

_Every time we lie awake._

_After every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get, but I haven't missed you yet._

The song was actually sort of painful as I listened, but I smiled and closed my eyes as I sang along with in gently.

_Every roommate kept awake._

_By every sigh and scream we make. _

_All the feelings that I get, but I still don't miss you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it…_

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you? _

_I hate everything about you, why do I love you?_

I sighed to myself when I changed back to my other clothes and held myself as I sat down wearily on the seat in the small locked room. When the song ended, I went out and paid for the dress with Mawata and went to the food court to get a drink.

He turned off the radio as the song ended and sighed to himself. Hayate brushed some of his blue hair out of his face to see Sasame standing in front of him giving him a worried look.

"S-Sasame?" he blurted out, standing up so fast his chair flew back scaring a few cats away. Sasame nodded and sat down next to him.

"Yeah, that's me…what are you so worried about Hayate?" Sasame asked, concerned with the flustered Wind Knight.

"Well…Himeno and I are going out technically and stuff but…well…we have to share a room…" Hayate blurted out. Sasame tried not to laugh and pushed his hair back as he just smiled to himself. _'Kei you devil…' _he thought to himself, knowing Goh or Kei had to have something to do with this.

"You were listening to 'I hate everything about you', weren't you?" Sasame asked, making a mental note to kick Kei's butt later. Hayate nodded with a small sigh and swirled his drink around. "Opposites attract my friend and there's only one way to deal with it." Sasame stated, calling the waiter over and getting a drink for him and another for Hayate, who looked up at him as he said this. He raised his eyebrow and gave him an impatient look for the rest of the Sound Knight's statement. "Just speed it up and get it over with!" Sasame joked. Hayate coughed and blushed as his eyes shot daggers through the laughing Sound Knight.

"Sasame!"

"Just joking. But Hayate? You are sharing a room tonight so don't let it get too wild in there, okay?" Sasame instructed with a wink as he gulped down the drink and laid a few hundred yen on the table before walking off. Hayate sighed and put his forehead in his hand in thought. _'You do love her, don't you? Why are you so stressed if you know whatever happens tonight or sometime this week will make you happy and even Himeno?' _Hayate hit himself in the head with his fist and stood up, walking away to find me.

"Himeno it was so good seeing you again!" Mawata cried, hugging me before leaving her. I nodded and returned it quickly.

"You too Mawata. Watch yourself okay?" I advised as my step sister started to walk off.

"Yeah! You too!" Mawata replied with a wink before disappearing into the crowd of late afternoon traffic.

"Man that was so fun!" I sighed, stretching the arm that wasn't holding the shopping bag. "I'm totally not worried about tonight. I'll just…oh well. I should go get ready. It's almost 5…" I smiled, remembering how the time flew with Mawata and now I was going to dinner with the Knights! I laughed to myself and walked off to the hotel taking my time as I walked along the streets of Tokyo.

"Himeno!" I turned about three blocks from the hotel to see Hayate appear behind me and sigh.

"What is it?" I asked as he gave me a concerned look.

"Just making sure you're okay." He said with a shy smile, the wind picking up his long blue hair and my short pink hair and he rolled his eyes trying to keep his hair down.

"Thanks. I was just with Mawata, I'm fine!" I assured him with a smile as we continued on to the hotel and he opened the door for me. "Thank you." He smiled back and I walked away from him and up to the room.

Okay now…I look good! I assured myself with a grin as I got up to the room and changed. I twirled around and the blue dress flew around wildly. I giggled happily and fluffed my hair back, fixing the choker and earrings after that. I slid into white boots Mawata bought for me and glided red lip-gloss across my lips. I smiled and twirled around again as I examined myself in the mirror. I look so…adorable actually! Hayate won't be able to resist such a cute appearance! I smiled, not realizing what I'd just said until after I had said it. I wanted Hayate to fall madly in love with me tonight? I wanted something to happen as I came upstairs with him? I want him to hold m-no! stop thinking like that. You're not even married yet, let alone ready for _that._ I have been on a date with him once or twice but still…I do love Hayate. I just…oh well. Time to wait and relax and not let Hayate see me yet. What to do…? I scanned the room for something to do for the next hour and decided I couldn't eat the bowl of chocolates on the table even though they looked tempting, I couldn't find the remote and there was no buttons on the T.V. 0o. I flopped down on the bed careful not to mess up my dress or makeup or hair. I closed my eyes and tapped myself lightly every so often to make sure I was awake still. I waited like this for about 45 minutes until I couldn't stand it and went outside on the balcony to gaze at the setting sun behind Tokyo Tower.

"You're serious!" Hayate demanded, tugging at the tight collar of his jacket uneasily. Goh smiled and Kei nodded.

"You look so cool!" Shin smiled, giving Hayate's face uneasy grin. He looked down at his hair hanging down on his shoulders over a black jacket and dark blue satin shirt under it that stood tall at his neck in an agitating way. Long black pants hung down in a formal way over his black shoes that made him look like he walked out of a wedding.

"Cool is hardly the word I had in mind…" Hayate grumbled, pushing his hair back and continuing, "…I was thinking more like stiff or weird." Hayate retorted with a small sigh. Goh shook his head and Sasame behind the two gave the Wind Knight an assuring look.

"Trust me Hayate. You two will match perfectly if you-"Hayate stopped him halfway through and Goh and Kei froze and winced as Sasame gave it away.

"What do you mean! You mean this is all just a set up for me and Himeno! I don't like the way you guys think! You thought I wouldn't ask her out anyhow did you? I can ask her to dinner myself!" Hayate snapped, flicking the hair that had fallen down back behind him.

"But you weren't Hayate! We wanted you two to at least have a nice calm meal before sharing a room..." Mannen snapped, almost as powerful as Hayate did. Hayate let out a long breath and nodded.

"Guess you're right. Hey, I better get going. Sasame you're getting Himeno right?" Hayate asked, giving Sasame a trusting smile. Sasame returned it and walked out of the room to get me.

"And we stay upstairs and DON'T spy on Himeno and Hayate." Hajime continued with a smile. Hayate gave Goh and Kei an angry look and they quickly nodded. "Because say, Mr. Fancy here will know!" Hajime added quickly. Hayate's icy gaze turned to the small Water Knight, who smiled uneasily and then hid behind Shin and Mannen.

"Right. So don't let me catch any of you…" Hayate warned as he disappeared out the door. Hajime sighed and Kei pushed a stray strand of hair back into the ponytail on the side of his blonde head.

"Too close Hajime!" Goh sighed, sending the Light Knight a worried glance. Kei nodded and Hajime gave them an apologetic look.

"Say, how are we going to watch?" Hajime asked. Kei smirked and then his face cleared slowly.

"Nothing. We just trust Hayate and let him do it on his own." Kei said solemnly as he rubbed the top of Shin's head gently.

"Himeno you ready?" I heard Sasame's voice through the door after a sharp knock. I opened it instantly and he smiled as he saw me. "Guess you are. You look so lovely." Sasame smiled, holding his arm out for me to take. I blushed slightly for some reason and took his arm.

"So Hayate is waiting downstairs?" I asked after he told me that the other Knights couldn't come. He nodded and walked me down the stairs to the hotel lobby. From the last step I saw Hayate's face change from nervous to shocked and lost in me. I gave him a smile as Sasame sweetly led me to him. He stepped back after a minute and threw Hayate a reassuring look before disappearing, leaving us alone outside the restaurant.

"Y-you look great." Hayate stuttered after Sasame left. I smiled and nodded as I took his offered arm.

"You too…" I felt my cheeks flush slightly, though I don't know why. Hayate did look sharp though, not his style at all though. His style: laid back, loose, speak-my-mind. How he looked: professional, uptight, sharp, hot-whoops. I kind of blushed again as I looked up at his beautiful eyes. He was still kind of nervous, it was obvious. He pulled my chair out for me and pushed it back in easily as I sat down then took his seat gracefully. The waiter came back after a few minutes, and we ordered, but it wasn't was I was caught up in. the whole time the waiter was there and the whole time we waited for food I was just staring at how good Hayate looked. We talked yeah, but I couldn't even tell one topic right now. He was just so…

"Himeno?" I shook out of my dream as the food came and Hayate gave me a slightly worried glance. "You okay?"

"Yes! Never better. Glad to be here." I said with a smile as I politely took a drink of the water in front of me. Hayate smiled and all the traces of worry and uncertainty in both of us completely vanished. He seemed surprised for a second, not knowing why he was worried in the first place. I wasn't sure either, but I knew in a millisecond that it didn't matter. I loved Hayate truly and had practically since I met him. It was obvious he felt the same. We were silent the rest of the meal, just watching each other and acknowledging the waiter as he checked on us.

"UGH! I can't take it!" Mannen hissed, meaning not being able to watch us downstairs. Goh and Kei seemed rather fidgety too, compared to Shin and Sasame sitting as still as stone, not really caring knowing everything was fine.

"They're fine. Everything is going fine…" Sasame reassured him closing his eyes. Kei gave him a confused look and narrowed his eyes at the calm Sound Knight.

"You can hear them can't you!" he demanded. Goh shot Sasame the same look and Mannen lit up.

"You can?"

"So what if I can? I'm not tuning into them anyways." Sasame responded, opening one eye as he talked and then closing it again. Goh let out what sounded like a low growl and sighed.

"Oh well, he's obviously not. I just wish we could check up on them somehow…" Goh said, then his eyes slowly landed on Shin. "…maybe we can…"

"Oh-actually…say, you think we can get Shin to like take them flowers or something?" Hajime asked, catching Goh's idea. Kei smirked and nodded. Sasame sat up with a jolt and put his arm in front of Shin as a sing the answer was no. Mannen shrugged at this and brushed Sasame off as he whispered to Shin.

"Hey, you want to take some pretty flowers to Himeno-chan?" Shin lit up and quickly nodded, jumping off the couch with his tiny body and jumping up and down.

"I get to go see Himeno! I will take her pretty tulips!" Shin exclaimed. Everyone grimaced at the idea since they knew I HATED tulips ever since Hayate and dad called me tulip head. Goh shook his head sweetly and kneeled down next to the small Plant Knight.

"How about we get her some pretty roses instead?" Goh suggested. Shin nodded quickly and Sasame sighed.

"Say, how about 5 clean cut?" Hajime asked as he dialed the number for the florist since there wasn't one in the hotel. Kei nodded and Sasame froze.

"No. Don't!" Sasame said, straining to hear an invisible sound the other ones couldn't hear.

"What happened?" Goh demanded, standing up.

"They're not eating anymore...they're…" Sasame stopped for a second and smiled, "They're dancing. Don't." Sasame finished. Kei smiled and Hajime hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's dance." Hayate suddenly said, standing up as the waitress took out plates. I blinked. Please no I was a horrible dancer!

"Nah let's just sit here…" I suggested, smiling nervously.

"Himeno come on, for me? I want to dance with you." The words came out so smooth I didn't hear them at first. Then it clicked after a second. I blushed and pushed the chair back to stand up. Was this the song I thought it was?! It was! As I stood up, First Love (by Utada Hikaru) started playing softly! Hayate took my hand and led me out to the dance floor and turned to face me, his hand still closed around mine. I stepped up to him, knowing I couldn't dance at all, and he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my arm around his neck and put my hand in his soft navy blue hair. His head was lying peacefully on the nape of my neck, his breath warm against me. I had no idea what I was doing but I was pretty sure I was dancing. And I had _no idea _how Hayate was doing it. I smiled and tightened my fingers around his, whispering the words to the slow song under my breath into his ear. I knew he understood the words.

"…you are always gonna be my love…" I said slightly louder, running my hand through to the end of his silken hair and then back to the middle. He guided my hand back to his neck a second later and slid his hand down my arm-shivers now replacing the warmth of his breath on my neck-to my back and down just lower than the other one lay. "…will I always be yours?" I breathed as I felt his head sink to my shoulders.

"Always…" he breathed in my neck. He was so warm and smelled so good…it didn't really seem fair to me at all. I looked over, seeing a plant move and saw what looked like the Knights huddling behind it watching us. I smiled through my pink face and looked back at the back of Hayate's head. Not what I wanted to look at necessarily but it was still good.

"Sssh Hajime sit still!" Goh hissed, pushing the small Knight's head down more behind the plant.

"I gotta pee Goh!!" Hajime protested with a whine.

"Then go but be quiet." Mannen snapped back this time. Hajime wriggled away from Goh and disappeared. Shin and Kei's eyes were watery and Kei sniffed, holding a handkerchief under his nose.

"Kei you're such a wuss." Mannen sighed.

"It's just like a romance novel…" Kei said, ignoring the Ice Knight's remark, "isn't it beautiful Shin?"

"Himeno looks so happy…" Shin said, nodding his little blonde head.

"Hayate looks like he's grabbing her as-" Goh started, but Kei hit him hard in the head.

"Don't say that in front of the children!" Kei hissed.

"I'm not a child!" Mannen protested, louder than intended. He winced and ducked back down, clamping his lips shut.

"Shut up, he's going to hear you!" Goh snapped in Mannen's ear.

"It's just so beautiful…" Kei sighed, going back to watching.

"Maybe it's just me…" Goh started, "but I swear Hayate has never been so…romantic?" Goh finished, raising a brow.

"Well he's always running off, maybe he only treats her like this when they're alone." Mannen suggested.

"Well he should be flattering her with remarks on how beautiful she is or how much he loves her, but instead he just hides and dances. He gives us men a bad name." Kei said dryly. Goh and Mannen looked at the Light Knight with amused faces and then at each other, trying not to laugh.


End file.
